


Her.

by Mattresssama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, F/M, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Romance, Theatre, Thespian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattresssama/pseuds/Mattresssama
Summary: Lance hijacks his Troupes original play to confess his feelings.





	Her.

This is the story of how Lance and Pidge ended up together at the end of their senior year. Sure as hell, this was _one_ way to confess your feelings for someone. Lance could be sappy, very sappy, and he could be romantic… but this was a different level of mushy. It was their last show together before they would all go off to college. Their troupe had spent most of the year putting an original romantic comedy play together, amongst other things. Keith was to play the antagonist, Lance the protagonist, Hunk the best friend, Shiro the father, Allura the mother, and of course… Pidge was to play the love interest.

 

She hadn’t been keen on it at first, asking if she could be switched to a sibling role, but her fate was set in stone. Lance threw a couple of flirtations her way throughout the year that flew completely over her head as just him being in character. They spent so much time together, they were at each other’s houses all the time, he’d had plenty of time to confess his feelings and he did many times but she never really understood that it was Lance saying these things, not Kevin. Admittedly, Kevin, his character was a lot like him so he couldn’t exactly blame her for assuming that. It was becoming frustrating and Hunk could see it.

 

“ Why don’t you just pull her aside and make it clear that you’re not joking, you’re serious. ” His best friend asked one day during their lunch break.

 

“ I literally did that and she thought it was a script thing… am I seriously that hard a thespian that people don’t know when I’m in and out of character? ” Hunk shrugged for a moment and then looked away making an unsure sound. Lance took that as a yes. _Geez_.

 

“ Well… you might just have to do something that she’ll know is definitely coming from you and is definitely about her.” This was true. Katie was nothing like her character. Her character, Rose, was bubbly and sweet. Pidge was reserved and critical. She was also smarter than most of their teachers, which begged the question, why was she still in High School? Wouldn’t she have skipped a couple grades by now? Then again, she was the youngest in their age group, so maybe she had skipped a few grades. Every time he got to thinking about her he went off on a tangent over how amazing she was.

 

At that moment, a light bulb lit up. “ Hunk… ”

 

“ Yeah? ”

 

“ What if… for the play… ” Lance looked at Hunk intensely. The other boy quickly caught on and grinned. “ I mean, you’d have to ask everyone else too but… how? ”

 

“ A monologue? ”

“ Ooooh, good idea, Lance. ”

 

Convincing everyone else to go along with his plan was a little hard, especially with Keith. The guy was stubborn, saying he should keep his personal business out of the troupes work. Lance had a whole rework of the script ready though. Changing it slightly here and there. It now had little hints for Pidge to pick up on throughout the play without changing her lines before he would drop the bomb. With a little help from Hunk and Allura, he finally convinced Keith. Then Allura convinced their teacher, Coran. Which was easy, the sap.

 

Everyone kept it a secret from Pidge and he knew she must’ve noticed something was up, what with the way members of the troupe were behaving around her now. However, she kept it to herself until the day of.

 

Lance could see the confusion on her face when the script was different. She kept her composure for most of it, once breaking character a little bit to shove Lance and blush while looking away. Laughter and “aww’s” could be heard coming from the crowd every time they interacted. They were loving it and that’s just what he wanted. Lance was fairly popular and he knew that some of them had to have caught up to what was happening by now. He could see some anticipation as audience members were sitting at the edge of their seats.

 

During one scene, involving Shiro and Allura, Lance and Pidge were backstage, waiting to go back on stage for their last scene. The finale. “ Hey Lance? ”

 

The boy smiled, looking down at her, “ Yeah? ”

 

“ Did the script change and I just wasn’t told? I feel like some lines are different. ” Oh, it had changed alright.

 

But of course, he lied, “ Hmm, no. Everything’s still the same. Ahh, hey, get ready, our scene is coming up. ”

 

Pidge looked like she wanted to say more but the lights had shut off before she could. They maneuvered onto their marks before the lights came back up. They were on a wooden bench, flowered vines weaving onto it, along with an archway to decorate. They held hands, looking at each other fondly. Pidge spoke then, “ Kevin, I want to know how you truly feel about me… won’t you tell me? ”

 

He chuckled, “ We met only a week ago and you ask me to pour my heart out, Miss? ”

 

She pulled his hand to her chest and looked up at him pleadingly. “ Oh yes, please! ”

 

Lance stood then, the confusion back on Pidge’s face as he went off the original script again. “ Ahh… how do I say this? ” The accent was gone, Kevin’s composure gone, it was all Lance from here on out. His heart was pounding and now, he was speaking to the audience.

 

❝  Do you ever fall — and I mean fall **_hard_ ** ? Like you’ve plummeted straight down to Earth because someone, who was right under your nose the whole time, suddenly smacked you in your face? Out of seemingly nowhere **_I was drowning in her_ ** . She became my first and last thought every day. The feeling is wild and uncontrollable. It sits at the helm of my mind and makes my every word and action take her into consideration. No one has ever changed me quite like **_her_ **. ” He turned back to look at Katie with a smile on his face. Her eyes were widened and she sat at full attention. She probably knew now that this wasn’t about Rose.

 

“ She has facts, she knows all this science mumbo jumbo, she can run impossible numbers in her head, she is the millions of sunsets that happen every day, she speaks an entirely different language to me but I feel like I know her like the back of my hand ” Lance slowly walked towards her as he spoke, coming back down to sit, and looking into those doe eyes that were brimming with tears. “  — for as incredible and smart as she is, I don’t think she could ever fathom how hard I’ve fallen for her… ”

 

“ Lance, what-... ” She mumbled but he continued on.

 

“ I want to spend an eternity having this conversation with her. I want to keep telling her how much she means to me so that hopefully, one day, she’ll understand. To make up for ever being a jerk, to make up for lost time, so that she sees that she is truly one in a million and no other could compare to her.  I love her.  ❞

 

He paused, reaching out to take her hand in his. “ I love you, Katie. ” The room became so quiet that you could hear a needle drop, everyone waiting with baited breath to see what she would say.

 

She didn’t seem to skip a beat as she brought a hand up to caress his cheek then pulled him into an embrace. The audience went wild, cheering and clapping booming past the supposedly sound proof walls. Lance wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the embrace as he heard her quivering voice over the masses. “ I love you too. ”

 


End file.
